Demons of Konohagakure: Origins
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: Living in your kingdom for as long as you do, you tend to remember things. It seems that because of a few nosy people, Naruto and Shizune explain their meeting and how they started out as a couple. One-shot. Naruto x Shizune. Find out the Origins of the Demons of Konohagakure.


_**KG: Umm I guess I'll be answering this main question so many of you asked me.**_

_**Naruto: Oh come on, what could they ask you? We were done with this story weren't we?**_

_**KG: It's what I'd like to say, but people voted and I'm obligated to answer their question.**_

_**Naruto: You mind me asking then what question is that?**_

_**KG: Simple, the question of how you and Shizune-chan met.**_

_**Shizune: Oh that time. A hundred years is a long time to remember isn't it?**_

_**Naruto: Yeah, but I never forget it. It was the start of the best marriage of my life as well as the start to that fuckin' emo's downfall. Ahhh I'm so glad I set up that tape recorder and recorded that torture scene. Hehe too funny.**_

_**KG: I think I made you guys too sadistic.**_

_**Naruto: I don't think you did it enough. Well stop wasting their time and ours. Go, complete the story. Do the origins. **_

_**KG: (Sigh) Whatever dattebamen. Alright people, you wanted to know their story then you will know, but keep this in mind. You're all going back to the original timeline, the time before they became demons from Kyuubi and before they time traveled back to Konoha. Just letting you know that. Alright then, let's get started.**_

* * *

_**Present, Uzumaki-Namikaze Empire**_

The sounds of children could be heard laughing and cackling throughout the mansion or more specifically, the patio. The entire Namikaze family was gathered to watch a little sparring match. How could they not? It wasn't very often that the kids got to see their father compete against their mother/aunt in a match.

"Go Tou-chan!" a girl with long auburn hair shouted sitting on Mei's lap. The previous Mizukage smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm while the others were gathered around.

"Shizune-obaasan beat Tou-chan!" another girl with red hair shouted sitting on Tayuya's lap. She smiled to her mother while Tayuya gave a snort, but smiled nonetheless. Kiba whistled while Itachi and Mikoto leaned against the wall.

Kushina, along with her daughter and son were watching the interaction while people's eyes darted left and right fast. Having demon eyes, the kids of Naruto were used to seeing their father move at speeds that the normal eye couldn't see.

"Kaa-chan, who is stronger? Tou-chan or Shizune-obaasan?" a girl with yellow hair asked her mother. Yugao smiled while shaking her head left and right which seemed to say that she wasn't sure.

"I don't know Yuya-chan. You'll just have to watch Naruto-kun and Shizune-san fight it out," Yugao said smiling while Yuya nodded her head.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Shizune started at each other and smiled. More than a hundred years of marriage and almost not a single complaint to go on. The two hanyou glared at each other while Shizune made a red n' black chakra blade. Naruto unfolded his arm and let them drop to his sides. He took Chiyoru into his hands and took a stance.

"Ready Shizu-chan?" Naruto asked and Shizune nodded her head. She massaged her wrists and smiled.

"Ready when you are Naruto-kun," Shizune said and Naruto nodded his head. It didn't take long before both blurred out of sight from everyone's view. Yugito and her children smiled along with Kin and her son while Konan and her daughter looked on with calculative looks.

"They're so fast," a girl with brunette hair said while Mikoto looked down.

"You haven't seen anything yet musume," Mikoto said smiling and before long everyone could see and hear the shocking bursts of air as Naruto and Shizune slammed into each other. Shizune sent a kick towards Naruto's face, but the blonde vanished before it connected. Shizune's smile never left her face before she blurred out of sight as well. Minato, Kushina and Itachi were looking left and right fast trying to follow their movements.

Naruto grinned before he was slammed in the stomach. The blonde coughed before Shizune connected a kick to the previous attack sending Naruto flying.

"Take that Naruto-kun," Shizune said smiling before she saw a puff of smoke. The brunette demoness widened her eyes before quickly turning her head. She narrowly missed the slash from Naruto's sword while Tsunade laughed.

"Kaa-san, what's so funny?" a very blonde haired boy asked while Tsunade knelt down. She rubbed her face on her son's face making him blush.

"Nothing Dan. Just enjoying myself," Tsunade said before Kiba turned to Temari. The Wind Mistress smiled before leaning next to Kiba.

"They are having fun," she said and Kiba nodded while Shikamaru groaned.

"Troublesome if you ask me," he said while everyone sweatdropped at his words. People could only catch in time the act of Naruto sending Shizune into the air. He then vanished in the Hiraishin and appeared above Shizune. The woman smiled while her man smiled in turn.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto shouted before he slammed the ball into Shizune. Said woman was sent flying into the ground while Naruto dropped. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Had enough?" Naruto asked before he saw Shizune emerge from the crater practically fine. Her wardrobe was a little torn, but nothing else.

"Oh you know me. I'm just ready to keep going. **Ninpo: Daidoku Giri no Jutsu( Ninja Art: Great Poison Mist Technique),"** Shizune shouted releasing the large quantity of poisonous mist from her mouth while Naruto nodded his head before Hiraishin-ing away from the attack. The two then engaged in a fierce taijutsu spar before a child turned to his mother.

"Kaa-chan, how did Tou-chan and Shizune-neechan meet?" the green haired boy asked and Fu looked down. She smiled and ruffled his green hair. Green hair like his mother, whiskers like his father and orange eyes like her.

"I really don't know Ryu. It's something no one has ever asked. Does anyone else know?" Fu asked looking around. Yugito shook her head while cradling a sleeping baby in her arms. Kin shook her head with her daughter and son next to her while Haku and her two daughters shook their heads.

"You mean no one knows?" Tayuya asked incredulously and some people sweatdropped before turning to Naruto and Shizune who were laughing and smiling all over the place.

"Surely they told you Kurami-neechan," Kushina's daughter said as people turned to the oldest child. The twelve year old Kurami. Said girl shook her head refuting it while Kiba, Hana and Tsume scratched their cheeks.

"Wow, we are really lacking aren't we?" Hana asked while some people nodded their heads. Hinata, Shino and Shikamaru glanced at each other while Jiraiya and Minato did the same.

"I know what I'm doing after they finish hehehe," Sari said before looking up to her mother, Konan. Said woman smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Meanwhile, everyone continued to watch the Demon Emperor and Demoness of Death fight it out for over an hour before ultimately stopping. Both huffed and looked at the destroyed battlefield before stopping.

"Had fun?" Naruto asked and Shizune nodded before brushing a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I could cut loose," Shizune returned while Naruto chuckled. They entered the palace and the Demon Emperor grabbed a towel and rubbed it over his torso and face while Shizune did the same.

"K-Kaa-chan," Kurami said making the two Hanyou turn around. They could see everyone's eyes on them like they were trying to take secrets from their very souls.

"Hmm what is it Kurami?" Shizune asked kissing her daughter's cheek while Kurami blushed.

"Umm how did you and Tou-san meet?" Kurami asked out of the blue. The two hanyou widened their eyes before looking across the living room. They sweatdropped when they saw Naruto's other mates and their children glaring at them both. The two turned to each other and chuckled softly.

"It's been a long time Shizune-chan. Right dattebayo?" Naruto asked and Shizune nodded her head as she remembered. She could never really forget it, but that timeline was very difficult for her.

"You all really want to know?" Shizune asked and her response was the children getting up from their parents' laps and sitting in front of the two while said parents, friends and the like urged for them to go one. Naruto sighed while Zabuza and Kiba snickered. Minato grinned while Jiraiya opened his notepad while got him a glare from Shizune.

"Very well then. I guess we can tell you. Let me see, Shizune-chan do you remember?" Naruto asked again and Shizune nodded her head. She smiled and sat down on the couch along with Naruto. Everyone got comfortable while the two decided to start.

"Umm alright then. Wow, talk about pressure dattebayo. I guess we'll start with this-," Naruto began.

_**Original timeline, 119 years from the present and alternate timeline**_

In his bed, Naruto grumbled. This was a terrible week for him and he really wasn't about to be disturbed. The blonde sighed and closed his eyes while laying in his pillow at the Namikaze Mansion.

It had been three years since the Fourth Great Shinobi War and while Naruto was more than happy to have that done with, he hoped, just a little bit, that he might be in the running for Hokage. He had been Tsunade's vote for the Rokudaime position, but he just had to bring the damn Uchiha back. The first week he came back Sakura ran into his arms not that Naruto really cared. He was long over that anyway. Sakura was just a passing thing for him now. Somehow she managed to convince Sasuke to go out with her and the emo even got the drop on Ino, but enough of that.

While Naruto had been Tsunade's vote it seemed that the council was still the biggest thorn in his side they had questioned the blonde's ability to lead and merely chose the Uchiha. The Daimyou had said the same thing and Tsunade had apologized, but that's what happened and told Naruto that if it was her choice then he would be Hokage right after her like she wanted. Naruto naturally told her that he didn't mind and he expected such. And so, he was laying in his mansion on his master bed alone before he heard a knock on the door. Naruto looked to his left and snorted.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei, what do you want?" Naruto asked in a cold tone while Kakashi flinched at the tone. He knew why. Kakashi had also voted for Sasuke since the council asked for his opinion.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you. Come on Naruto," Kakashi said with an eyesmile. Naruto narrowed his eyes and sucked his teeth. He was starting to get irritated with that nonchalant attitude of Kakashi's.

"Oh boy, what could the all-mighty emo want with me now?" Naruto asked getting up. He took a quick shower, adorned his shinobi attire and then glanced at his Konoha headband. He looked at it for a bit before shaking his head and adorning the headband of the toads as their sage. He quickly put on his orange cloak with black flames.

"Alright then. Guess I'll go," Naruto said as he hit the streets. The blonde hopped across the rooftops looking down at his village. People chatted like normal with smiles on their faces, but Naruto seemed impassive to them all. He only had a true handful of friends that he was sure of.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

It didn't take Naruto too long to get to the Hokage Mansion before looking past it to see right after Tsunade's face was Sasuke's on the Hokage Mountain. The blonde glared for a bit before rolling his eyes and entering the Hokage Mansion. The receptionist looked up and glared.

"What do _you _want?" she asked in a low tone. Meanwhile Naruto didn't say anything and passed her. He didn't need her permission to go and see Sasuke. No, not him. He 'earned' that right after saving him from the War.

Naruto knocked on the door and opened it up. He quickly walked inside and could see Sasuke grinning while Sakura held a notepad in her hands. Like Naruto, Sasuke was a bit older. He wore the standard Kage robes and hat while keeping that smug grin on his face. Yes, that grin that told Naruto that Sasuke was living his dream and he didn't care.

"Hello Namikaze-san," Sakura said with a smile, but Naruto didn't pay her any mind. He just wanted to get whatever shit was done and go back to his room.

"I believe Sakura said something to you Dobe," Sasuke said and Naruto huffed underneath his breathe. He turned to Sakura and strained his mouth into a smile.

"Hello Haruno-san," Naruto said while in his mind Kyuubi was gripping like a dog at wanting to rip the pink haired girl to shreds. Naruto could feel it too.

"Did you need something Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke while the Uchiha nodded his head. He grinned and stood to his feet before looking out the window. Naruto looked out the window also and looked at the village. Grey clouds covered the village, but said village was up in lights.

"Yes, I thought that the son of the Yondaime might like do a mission for me," Sasuke said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I see. What do you want?" Naruto asked trying to be as respectful as possible. He knew no anbu could take him, but it'd be a hassle to do this again. He turned his head up to the ceiling and smiled. Behind the ceiling, Yugao smiled before frowning at Sasuke's tone, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Simple, the medical staff is in need of some manual labor. So I thought you might like to help out. You'd do it won't you?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"To the best of my abilities Hokage-sama," Naruto said smiling while in his mind grinding his teeth back and forth.

"Good, oh but no Kage Bunshins. Work is work after all. Got it dobe?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded his head. He merely took the damn insult like all the others and wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Got it Hokage-sama. When do I need to be there?" Naruto asked and Sasuke smiled.

"Be there in 2 hours,"

"And how long do I have to do this 'help'?" Naruto asked glaring daggers into Sasuke's head before the Uchiha smiled.

"Oh, whenever Sakura tells you to stop. I hear things have piled up over there. Sakura shall be watching you. I'll have Ino fulfill her duties in the meantime. Both of you get going," Sasuke commanded. Sakura bowed in earnest while Naruto bowed. He really just didn't care anymore. The two shinobi filed out of the room leaving Sasuke to grin on his own.

_**Outside**_

Naruto and Sakura hit the streets and the pink haired kunoichi walked Naruto towards the hospital. She glanced towards Naruto looking at his neutral face before smiling.

"Don't worry Naruto. Had Sasuke-kun not come back then I would've voted for you, but you and I both know that he's the best for the job," Sakura said smiling while Naruto rolled his eyes. He looked out into the streets while a few people waved to him and he waved back.

"Whatever you say," Naruto said while Sakura narrowed her eyes. She and her new helper continued to walk through the crowds of people. Naruto turned his head to see Kurenai and Anko sitting near the Dango shop. Both shot Naruto a smile and waved. Sakura waved to them also, but they stopped and continued with their conversation.

"What's their problem?" Sakura asked while Naruto snorted. He wasn't about to try and dignify that with a response. Not if he could help it.

After some walking, Naruto brought Sakura inside and Sakura looked at another notepad.

"Alright then Naruto, the first thing that I want you to do is pack up the boxes and move them from the storage to the basement where they are to be burned," Sakura instructed while Naruto nodded. He could hear in her voice the damn pride that she tried to exude. Like she was freakin' better than him or something. Which she wasn't mind you, but how could he say that?

"You got it," Naruto said taking off his cloak and placing it on a chair. He rolled up his sleeves while Sakura pointed him towards a storage space.

"Move 'em," she said before walking off while Naruto sighed loudly.

"**She's a bitch you know," **Kyuubi said while Naruto closed his eyes.

"_Not in the mood Kyuubi. I already knew that. Just let me get this done so I can request an S-rank mission and get rid of my frustrations," _Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded before being silent. Naruto picked up a box and began his work or punishment as he might have called it.

_**1 hour later**_

An hour into his work, Naruto huffed and pushed boxes into their place in the basement. He then went back to the room and saw that he still had quite a bit left. Not being able to use Kage Bunshin nor the Hiraishin so this was just a waste of time on his part. He could maybe shunshin there, but even wasting the chakra was pointless. Granted this might be good for exercise, Naruto figured.

"Oh Naruto-kun," a soft voice said to him. Naruto slightly fumbled with a box before turning around. He looked to see a mess of black hair and a very pretty face. The blonde smiled while addressing the person.

"Hey Shizune-chan, I didn't expect to see you," Naruto said smiling while Shizune peered into the door. She gave a gentle smile to the young blonde sage before noticing what he was doing.

"Oh Naruto-kun you can leave the boxes. Sakura said that we were supposed to receive help today," Shizune said while Naruto deflated. He sheepishly grinned and raised his hand.

"Helper Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze are your service," Naruto said before Shizune widened her eyes. She glanced at Naruto for a bit before coming back to her senses.

"You're doing it? But why?" Shizune asked and Naruto snorted.

"It seems that Sasuke-sama really needed it done. So it warrants my _attention_," Naruto said scowling at the tons of boxes. At the sound of his tone Shizune frowned. She could see how angry Naruto could be. Sasuke doing his dream and ambitions while Naruto got ordered around like some genin. Shizune had been one of those people who favored Naruto over Sasuke and she had to admit that she would do it again and again and again. No one could rule Konoha better than Naruto is what Shizune figured, but it seemed that it wasn't enough.

"I see. I'm sorry Naruto-kun," Shizune said offering her sympathies to the blonde. Naruto merely waved her off and smiled picking up a box.

"Forget it Shizune-chan. It's not your fault. Just a little tired today. Just let me get this done," Naruto said while Shizune looked at her notepad. She suddenly smiled and knelt down next to Naruto.

"Mind some company then? I've got nothing to do. I'm actually on my break," Shizune said and Naruto smiled. That was a good relief. He could sure as hell use some company.

"Thanks, I would like that, but let me get back to work," Naruto said and Shizune nodded her head. This was all before Naruto knew down and picked up a box. He then turned around and smiled.

"So, where is Tsunade-baachan? Oh wait, you're avoiding her right?" Naruto asking grinning from ear to ear while Shizune shot her hands up in defense.

"Aiiii, of course not. I said I'm on my break," Shizune said and Naruto nodded picking up a box.

"I know. I'm just messing with you Shizune-chan," Naruto before Shizune pouted. The two walked through the building towards the basement and back to the closet while continuing a nice conversation. Shizune talked about her work under Tsunade for the time being while Naruto talked about the missions he took from time to time. In a span of two hours, they both seemed to have forgotten the time while Naruto was nearly done with most of the boxes in the closet.

"And that's why I'm not drinking water from that pond again!" Naruto said while Shizune gave a soft laugh. She snickered to the blonde and Naruto snickered back.

"I can't believe you did that Naruto-kun. You're weird," Shizune said before Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed," Naruto said while Shizune nodded her head. This was the scene that Tsunade came up to before smiling. She waved her hand for the two to get her attention.

"Oh, Shizune and it's the brat. I see you're spending some time together," Tsunade said while Shizune and Naruto stuttered. They both glanced at each other before shaking their heads furiously to the medic Sannin.

"Hehe, it's alright I'm just messing with you guys. Hey, Naruto you can stop there," Tsunade said while Naruto looked at the other boxes.

"But I'm not done," he said before Tsunade waved him off.

"Nah, you are done for today. Go home. If Sasuke and Sakura have a problem then they can try and take it up with me. I'm not a sannin for nothing. You too Shizune," Tsunade said and Naruto smiled with a nod.

"Thanks Baa-chan, well see you later Shizune-chan," Naruto said waving to her while Shizune waved back. She watched the blonde disappear around the corner before she stopped waving.

"It's not fair is it Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked and Tsunade turned to her. She knew what her student was talking about. Naturally, Tsunade looked up and out the window to see that it was raining. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, it's not. That brat's done more for this village than anyone else. I really wish I had done something earlier before all this," Tsunade said making Shizune nod. She then stretched for a little bit before waving goodbye to her master, that was until she saw something on the chairs.

"Hmm, who does this belong too?" Shizune wondered as she took up the orange cloak. She widened her eyes before turning back to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun forgot his cloak," Shizune said while Tsunade face palmed herself. Naruto was still Naruto, Hokage or not. Truly, some things never do seem to change.

"Well it looks like you'll have to give it to him. You know where his house is," Tsunade said while Shizune gulped.

"B-But I've never been to Naruto-kun's house before. Won't it be weird?" Shizune asked while Tsunade shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know if it would be weird or not, but this seemed too interesting to pass up.

"Heck if I know. Besides, you'd better go before it rains some more," Tsunade said while Shizune sighed. She bowed to her master before rushing off into the streets to go and find Naruto to give him back his stuff.

"_Hehe, now then let's see how things play out for them," _Tsunade said before turning to see Sakura trying to find Naruto. She then cleared her throat and grinned. Sakura might be the secretary to Sasuke, but she would learn that Tsunade didn't roll over and play when it was time to be completely serious.

_**Naruto's house**_

Having taken another shower and laid on the couch. He sighed and placed a hand over his head while looking at the ceiling. The blonde snorted before sighing.

"It was really good to see Shizune-chan again. I can't believe she still uses that 'Aiiii' reaction. I'm glad she hasn't changed," Naruto said to himself. Being by yourself it was rather lonely when your only companion was the fox inside you. Granted you might be friends, but it still didn't make living together that much better.

"Hmm I guess I'll get to cooking my dinner then," Naruto said getting to his feet as he had nothing better to do since it was raining. He was about to head into the kitchen before he heard a knock. Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion before advancing on the door. Not many people knew where he lived, most where his friends and a few others who might've needed him for something.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked and he got a reply.

"Shizune, I came to give you something," she said from behind the door. Naruto undid the locks and opened the door. True to it, Naruto saw Shizune smiling in her soaked form smiling while holding up his orange sage cloak.

"You came in the rain?" Naruto asked and Shizune chuckled sheepishly while nodding her head. Naruto quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her inside before closing the door.

"You didn't have to do that," Naruto said while Shizune handed him his clothes. He quickly took the cloak from her and set it on the couch before turning to Shizune.

"We gotta get you out of those clothes before you catch a cold," he continued before Shizune blushed.

"N-No, this is fine Naruto-kun. I'll just go change at my house," Shizune said, but Naruto wasn't having any of that. He quickly pushed Shizune up the stairs despite her protest and into his room where there was the shower and bath.

"I'll set a change of clothes for you," Naruto said before closing the door to his master bedroom. Shizune couldn't even get a word in. She sighed and looked over Naruto's room. She had never been to a guy's room before, hell she hadn't even been to a guy's house before unless it was probably mission related. Shizune sighed before looking at the large bed.

"I guess I'll get undressed then," Shizune said talking off her obi robes. She placed them on the bed before walking into the bathroom. She sighed and let the hot water run over her for the time being. It felt good to have a shower after being in the cold. At least after this she could leave and go home. Then get along with the rest of her day and maybe relax.

"I never noticed it before, but Naruto-kun's house is rather big for a single person," Shizune said before taking some soap to wash her body down.

"Shizune-chan I'm going to leave you some clothes here on the bed. I'm cooking some dinner and you're welcome to have some if you want," Naruto said to her. Shizune almost jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice and his offer.

"O-Oh alright then. Thank you for the invite Naruto-kun," Shizune said and Naruto nodded his head though she couldn't see it before closing the door.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde set down the plates across the table and poured some hot soup into a few bowls. After that he set a few pieces of bread and some fish to complete the set. There was some juice if Shizune was thirsty, but Naruto didn't think she would mind. It wasn't until Naruto looked in the mirror that a smile was adorning his face. He wondered how long he had that expression before closing his eyes.

Ever since he could remember Shizune had always supposed him. Never saw him any different than anyone else and he really liked that. He wasn't sure where this reaction came from, but he liked it. The only real visitors he ever got were either Shikamaru, Chouji or Kiba. He sometimes got female visitors like Hinata or Tenten, but never Sakura or Ino to which both would say that they were too busy not that he cared.

"I-I'm coming down Naruto-kun," Shizune said snapping the blonde from his thoughts before he looked to see Shizune coming down in one of his shirts and a pair of pants. She had a towel wrapped over her head before looking down.

"Wanna stay for dinner?" Naruto asked and before Shizune could register her actions she nodded and sat down.

"It looks great. I didn't know you could cook. I mostly see you eating ramen all the time," Shizune said smiling while Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Yeah, Tsunade-baachan taught me and said it would be best to help my development as a shinobi," Naruto said while Shizune chuckled. She dug into her food completely forgetting her past reasons for trying to leave before she turned to Naruto who was staring at his food. He seemed to be contemplating something which brought her to address it.

"Is something the matter?" Shizune asked hopefully not wanting to intrude on anything important before Naruto snapped out of his stupor.

"Hmm? Oh no it's not, just thinking," Naruto said while Shizune nodded worriedly. The two then dropped that and decided to make more conversation. Shizune could say that she had laughed a lot more than she could possibly remember while Naruto did the same. He told her about meeting this weird guy who got lost in the woods on a mission. It really was refreshing to have someone to talk to despite the severely pouring rain outside.

"Seriously? He tried to serve you squirrel stew? Did you eat it?" Shizune asked and Naruto faulted.

"No way. I ran so fast that I probably beat my father's Hiraishin. It was so funny," Naruto said while Shizune chuckled. The two continued to talk a little more a bit of play and then some deep questions like where they saw their lives headed. It was nice to let some things out.

Somehow, this ended up at the couch with Naruto offering some ice cream to Shizune before they continued their talk.

"And that's when Tsunade-sama blasted him out of the window. I couldn't believe my eyes," Shizune said and Naruto nodded his head laughing lightly. They both soon stopped and merely listened to the heavy rain outside. Naruto looked out and sighed. He closed his eyes for a bit, but then looked at his bowl. It just wasn't fair some times. He had been dealt the raw end of everything and he couldn't even get his dream. It was just so stupid. That was when Shizune noticed Naruto's face and touched his hand.

"Naruto-kun, if something is bothering you then you can talk to me about it," Shizune said smiling while Naruto closed his eyes.

"It's nothing Shizune-chan," Naruto said while Shizune placed her bowl down.

"It's obviously something right?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said a little more forcefully and while Shizune would've stopped right there she just didn't have it in her. She wanted to know what was going on in Naruto's head. Maybe she was being a little too intrusive and out of character, but she had to know.

"It's something,"

"I said it's nothing,"

"Naruto-kun,"

"Shizune-chan, please stop,"

"Naruto,"

"I said it's nothing!" Naruto shouted shocking Shizune slightly. The blonde balled his fists and turned to see Shizune's shocked face. She lowered her gaze to her bowl while Naruto balled his fists.

"Naruto-kun," Shizune suddenly said. It seemed something snapped for Naruto before he stood to his feet. The blonde growled and turned to Shizune.

"Why? Why does Sasuke get to be Hokage!? That ass didn't and doesn't care about this village at all! I'm the one who brought him back. I'm the one who actually cares about this village's well-being. I even won the damn war for everyone! What more do I have to do Shizune-chan! I drag his sorry ass back and all of a sudden the village bows to his feet and he gets named Hokage. He was a freakin' international criminal for Kami's sake. He's got Sakura-chan, the one girl that I liked my entire life and she doesn't mind at all. Don't get me wrong, I don't like her anymore, but when he came back I thought she'd finally say something to me, but I got nothing. No 'thank you Naruto' or 'sorry for risking your life to bring him back'. No, I get pushed aside like the idiot I was. Does anyone actually care about me for me?" Naruto asked huffing. He slowly calmed down and sighed getting his emotions under control again. Naruto turned around to Shizune who was staring at him. She calmly put her bowl down and stood to her feet.

"There is someone who cares for you Naruto-kun," Shizune said making the blonde look at her. He wasn't sure if the smile on her face was sympathy or not, but he just couldn't be angry with it.

"Like who?" he asked underneath his breath. Shizune slowly came up to him and smiled.

"Naruto-kun, do you know what I see?" Shizune asked and Naruto turned to her.

"I see a wonderful young man with all the potential in the world in a village that fails to see it. I see someone who is destined for great things and only needs to take hold of it. I see the strong will that brought back Tsunade-sama and made her see reason. I see strength that no sharingan can copy, not bloodline can match and no shinobi can conquer," Shizune said and Naruto widened his eyes. He looked at Shizune while she caressed his cheek.

"R-Really?" Naruto asked and Shizune nodded her head.

"As I said, there is someone who cares about you a lot. More than she probably realized. Want to see them?" Shizune asked and Naruto nodded his head. Shizune closed Naruto's eyes and he sighed. She lightly smiled before pushing her lips to his. Naruto gasped out to the kiss before he lightly opened them. Sure enough Shizune was kissing him. She caressed his cheeks and Naruto slowly raised his hands. The blonde wrapped his arms around Shizune's waist deepening the connection between them. Shizune moaned into the kiss along with Naruto before the former parted. Both glanced at each other before Shizune noticed Naruto's gaze on her. Soon realization came to her and she backed away.

"Aiiiii umm well w-what I meant to say or rather do was just tell you that ummm you can do it Naruto-kun and I know that you-,"

Naruto grabbed Shizune's waist and quickly brought her back to him. He kissed her again making Shizune gasp out. Her body started to heat up considerably along with Naruto's before they parted again.

"Shizune-chan, I never knew. It's always been you hasn't it?" Naruto asked and Shizune blushed, but she couldn't say anything with the lump in her throat. Not that Naruto needed anything else. He then picked up Shizune into his arms and left their bowls of melting ice cream in the table.

"N-Naruto-kun where are we going?" Shizune asked and Naruto walked up the stairs answering her question.

"Shizune-chan, I love you," Naruto said quickly making Shizune's willpower leave her body. She just wrapped her arms around Naruto's head as he opened the door. He walked inside with Shizune still attached to his shoulders. The two quickly made it to the master bedroom before Naruto quickly kissed Shizune again.

"Naruto...kun," Shizune said gasping as Naruto gently laid her one the bed. The brunette medic sighed in bliss before Naruto got up. He walked to the window and covered the blinds while the rain fell. He then dimmed the lights and closed the door.

"Naruto-kun, I-I've ummm I've never done this before," Shizune said while Naruto smiled.

"Neither have I," he said and both gulped. It was going to be a new experience for them both.

Naruto quickly sat on the bed before bringing Shizune back into a very heated kiss. He didn't know why he felt so compelled to do it, but it just seemed to right that he should. How could he be so blind? Someone was right next to him the whole time and he never realized it. Meanwhile Shizune shuddered at the feeling of Naruto's smooth lips over hers while she felt the feeling in her legs leave her. Good thing she wasn't standing or that would've dropped her to the floor. Naruto's tongue soon pushed at her lips begging for some acceptance from her to which Shizune opened her mouth. Naruto's tongue invaded inside and swirled around with Shizune's own tongue making the two wrestle for dominance.

Naruto soon gently pushed Shizune's back and she complied with his wishes as her head lightly met the mattress with Naruto on top of her as the two continued to kiss. It didn't last that long before the two parted from each other. They both looked at each other and the other's flushed face before Naruto smiled.

"Have you ever kissed anyone like that?" Naruto asked while Shizune shook her head.

"N-No," she said shyly. Naruto smiled gently towards Shizune and found that shy face to be rather cute. Which was what I might be able to say for Hinata, but he just didn't feel that way about her.

"W-Well we can stop if you want," Naruto said, but Shizune widened her eyes. She shook her head furiously in a negative. If they stopped, then something would be lost never to be gained again. It's what Shizune thought anyway. She didn't want that at all.

"Would you really be happy with me?" Shizune asked and Naruto smiled with a nod.

"I should be asking that," he said and Shizune chuckled before taking Naruto's hand and guiding it to her breast.

"Being with Tsunade-sama I never had the time for relationships, but being here with you. I think I see why I feel the way I do," Shizune muttered and Naruto smiled again. He didn't know why he was smiling so much, but how could he not?

"Shizune-chan," Naruto said as he gently massaged her breast. Shizune moaned to Naruto's soft touch before he captured her lips again. Naruto went on instinct of his actions as he slipped his hand underneath the shirt that Shizune borrowed. He placed his hands over her breasts while Shizune grabbed his head. She moaned and moaned more into Naruto's mouth showing the blonde that his actions were much appreciated. Naruto inwardly grinned before lifting Shizune's shirt over her head. He tossed it away and looked at Shizune's exposed top half. Her very thin stomach and average sized breasts, but her lovely face that made Naruto wonder how she was still single. It just didn't seem possible to him.

"D-Don't stare," Shizune said before Naruto smiled. He quickly kissed Shizune's neckline while his hands massaged and kneaded her breasts. They felt like two soft marshmallows that came from the softest ingredients ever.

"Ohhhh ahhhh yes Naruto-kun," Shizune muttered in a husky voice. Naruto then brought his lips down and touched Shizune's left nipple. The reaction was immediately as Shizune brought her head back in bliss. Her face was covered in sweat and both seemed to be completely oblivious to the thunderous storm outside. Naruto swirled his tongue over and over Shizune's exposed body while her breath before more and more ragged. Shizune's hands ran up Naruto's broad back taking into detail all of the muscles that he had gotten from his life doing his training. How any woman didn't fall for this she didn't know.

"Kami Naruto-kun please keep going," Shizune pleaded and before long Naruto noticed Shizune's nipples harden before he stopped and laid down soft kisses across her stomach. Shizune watched him inch lower and lower towards her womanhood making her blush, but she made no move to stop him in the least. Naruto fell from the bed to the floor on his knees before taking off Shizune's pants. He looked at her wet sex and licked his lips unconsciously. Shizune's blush reddened before Naruto took the outer folds of her panty line.

"I want to see all of Shizune-chan," Naruto said lifting them from her legs and towards the floor. He then took off the shorts she was wearing and watched them drop to the floor. Shizune was completely naked before Naruto while the blonde looked up and down her form admiring everything about her. She was just so beautiful to him that he couldn't joke about it in the least.

"It's embarrassing Naruto-kun. Don't stare," Shizune said before Naruto stopped.

"Sorry Shizune-chan, I just couldn't help it. You're so beautiful and hot," Naruto said while Shizune looked at him.

"I-I'm hot?" she asked and Naruto nodded. He then quickly latched his tongue to her pussy shoving his tongue inside. Shizune's moan rang through the house before she bit her finger slightly to try and be quiet. Oh what had she been missing out on?

Naruto's technique was rather sloppy to say the least having not done this before, but Shizune didn't have anyone to compare him to so she didn't really care. However, Naruto just kept attacking her walls with his tongue while his finger massaged her clit.

"Ohhhhh yes Naruto-kun...that feels so good...ohhhhh," Shizune shouted out numerously while Naruto swirled his tongue. He could feel Shizune's hands over his head trying to push him in further than he might've been able to go, but that's just how much she was feeling it. Shizune was no foreigner to masturbation, but this couldn't compare at all.

"You're so wet Shizune-chan. I can't believe it," Naruto said before latching on again giving Shizune the time of her life. She moaned and moaned before Naruto felt her walls tighten. Shizune arched back sending her body into the air.

"Ohhhhh I'm gonna come Naruto-kun. I'm gonna cum!" Shizune shouted as a flood splashed into Naruto's face. The blonde quickly tried to drink everything his mouth could get. It tasted like a sweat nectar from the richest honeycomb fit for a king. Shizune fell back from her high and hit the bed huffing from the pleasure she just experienced. She then turned her head to see Naruto with some of her juices on his hand. He quickly licked it clean making Shizune blush madly at the scene.

"Enjoy yourself?" Naruto asked and Shizune nodded her head to his words before she grabbed him into another kiss not minding that she could taste herself in his mouth. She merely maneuvered her body and laid Naruto against the bed.

"I might be new, but I'll try my best," Shizune said and Naruto watched as Shizune's delicate hands, that saved so many lives and could be used to do so many tasks, come down his body like she was examining it expertly and enjoying the sight of it at the same time. Her nails skimmed Naruto's toned abs and arm muscles making her shudder in delight. Meanwhile, Naruto allowed Shizune to go over her new found excitement before he noticed her put her head down. She gently kissed his body making Naruto gulp before he noticed Shizune licking his abs. She seemed to really like his muscles as she had spent a significant amount of time on them, but that soon stopped as she moved south. She took off Naruto's pants and boxers at the same time leaving him naked to her as well. She glanced at Naruto's cock and gulped.

"_Wow, this would make any woman happy. I've never heard of this before," _Shizune said watching it for a bit. She then gulped and reached out her hand to touch it. She slowly tapped it and looked at Naruto to see him blush lightly. She smiled and took Naruto's dick into her soft hands. She had researched that a female could stimulate this part by rubbing it up and down with her hands so that's what she tried. Shizune pumped Naruto's shaft up and down like she had read and noticed Naruto huffing.

"Oh yeah Shizune-chan that feels good," Naruto said and that made her happy in her endeavors. Shizune then pushed her lips to it and gave it a soft kiss. Naruto gasped out and after that kiss came a lick. The brunette trailed the outer reaches of Naruto's dick coating it in saliva while Naruto threw his head back.

"Oh damn Shizune-chan. That feels great. Don't stop that," Naruto said and stop it she didn't. Shizune continued her ministrations over Naruto's private area and then pulled back. She looked at it for a bit before opening her mouth. She quickly took it fully down to the base while Naruto felt the wet back of her throat. He grunted and tried really hard not to buck his hips since he was sure that Shizune wasn't ready for such a thing. Shizune seemed to sense that from Naruto and it pleased her greatly that he was thinking about her so much. Shizune then bobbed her head up and down while she looked at Naruto's face in pleasure. She then closed her eyes and then continued to suck Naruto wanting him to feel just as good as she had before.

"Ohhhh man Shizune-chan if you continue to do that...so fast," Naruto grunted, but Shizune didn't slow down and used one of her hands to jerk Naruto off while bobbing her head as her other hands to massage his balls. Naruto cursed and gripped the sheets of the bed tightly in his hands. He had no idea that such a thing could feel so good.

For Shizune, it was a completely new experience. Naruto was throbbing inside her mouth, his dick was pulsating to her every touch. She'd never felt so...confident about something. Especially for something that she had never tried before in her life. It was then that Shizune felt Naruto's dick tighten before she moved faster.

"Shizune-chan, gonna cum. Ohhh man I can't hold it!" Naruto shouted and Shizune clamped down before she widened her eyes. She took all of Naruto's semen into her mouth before gulping it down. Naruto did it for her so it was only fair that she did the same. When she was sure he was done, Shizune carefully removed her mouth and pulled away from Naruto's cock only to be met with two shots on her chest. She looked down at the white fluid before scooping it up and putting it in her mouth. She looked up to see Naruto huffing madly on the bed with sweat dripping off his face.

"_It's salty, but seems so strange. I wonder why?" _Shizune thought to herself before Naruto leaned up. He smiled towards Shizune before grabbing her, much to her surprise, and placing her on the bed. Shizune watched Naruto come near her special place, but he stopped. She looked up to see Naruto looking at her for permission.

"Shizune-chan, are you sure about this? We can stop now," Naruto said, but Shizune merely smiled and closed her eyes.

"No Naruto-kun, please do it. I don't want to leave any regrets about what could've been done or not. I'm not one to do it, but I'll do it. I'll bet on...us," Shizune said and that was all Naruto needed to hear from Shizune before he eased inside. Shizune trembled at his entrance and gripped Naruto's back, but Naruto quickly kissed her trying to distract her from the pain. Naturally, Shizune's hymen had broken from Shinobi practice, but she was still very much a virgin. Naruto quickly pushed inside and settled there. Shizune huffed lightly and trembled. She stared at Naruto and the blonde did the same to her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Naruto felt Shizune use her muscles to push him further.

"Y-You can move now Naruto-kun," Shizune said and Naruto nodded his head as he slowly pushed in and out of Shizune getting several moans from her mouth. She moaned and moaned from the feeling of being pierced for the first time. It was then that Naruto could feel her walls tighten. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Naruto looked down.

"Move faster," she pleaded and Naruto did so. He rocked his hips faster for Shizune making her moans a lot louder before she tried to cover her mouth; however Naruto didn't let her do so as he really wanted to hear her lovely voice in the throws of passion.

"Ohhhhh...god...Naruto-kun that's wonderful," Shizune said and Naruto nodded his head to her before the two had set a regular motion for each other. Naruto pumped his shaft in and out of Shizune's wet womanhood. Her slippery walls clamping down on his cock as he slid in and out of her.

"Shizune-chan, you're so tight. Man I love you," Naruto said to her and Shizune nodded her head keeping her legs wrapped around Naruto's waist. The sounds of skin slapping and erotic moans drowned out the storm outside. They were only focused on each other at the moment and didn't dare think of anything else.

"I love you Naruto-kun. I never...thought...this might happen," Shizune said and Naruto nodded as they both grunted their pleasure. Naruto leaned back and Shizune moved on top before Naruto thrust upwards. Shizune moaned and moaned while shouting 'I love you' repeatedly to Naruto.

"Shizune-chan's so hot," Naruto said and Shizune trembled under those words.

"I-I'm hot?" she asked again just like that other time. Naruto nodded his head to her words before Shizune smiled.

"I'm hot. Naruto-kun thinks I'm hot," Shizune said before they felt each other clench. Before they could say anything. Naruto sent his semen into Shizune's womb while Shizune's juices splashed over Naruto's cock. The two dropped to the bed and huffed again. Shizune turned to Naruto and Naruto turned to Shizune.

"Thank you Shizune-chan. I'm glad that you told me all those things. Thank you," Naruto said while Shizune grabbed his arm. She held it close.

"I said that I loved you. I meant it. Just promise me you'll never give up," Shizune said and Naruto nodded his head.

"I never will," he said and the brunette medic nodded her head before falling asleep on the bed along with Naruto.

_**Next Morning**_

Sakura grumbled and banged on the door of Naruto's house. He had to move those damn boxes for Sasuke-kun, how could he be slacking now? Right behind Sakura was Tsunade who was tired that Sakura had bragged her to come.

"Naruto-baka, open this door!" Sakura shouted while Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Sakura calm down. I'm sure he can hear you," Tsunade said while Sakura snorted. She grumbled under her breath before she heard the door click open. She sighed in relief before the door opened.

"Naruto, what were...you...doing?!" Sakura shouted seeing Shizune blush. Tsunade widened her eyes while Naruto put on his clothes.

"Shizune-chan who's at the door?" Naruto asked only to see Sakura and Tsunade standing in the doorway.

"Oh, ummm wow. I guess I'd better get to work then. See you there Shizune-chan," Naruto said kissing her cheek making Sakura drop her notepad. Shizune blushed at Naruto's forwardness while Tsunade's eyes gleamed. She grinned like mad before Naruto stepped out of his house. He headed for the hospital along with Shizune while Tsunade was practically begging her assistant for details while Sakura stormed off for who knows what.

"Come on Shizune tell me," Tsunade pestered while Shizune shook her head.

"Stingy," Tsunade said while Shizune looked up. She could see Naruto's smile brighter than ever before before smiling also.

"Tsunade-sama, I think life just changed for the better," Shizune said and Tsunade snickered with a nod as she wondered what the meant.

_**Five Months Later**_

Naruto grinned while helping Shizune down the stairs. In the past five months, Shizune decided to live with Naruto in the Namikaze Compound which didn't bother him in the least. Naturally the buzz about them both was around the village and while Naruto might have doubled his workload because Sasuke seeing Naruto actually happy seemed to irritate him, not that Naruto really gave a damn anymore.

"Shizune-chan are you well rested?" Naruto asked while Shizune smiled. She patted her larger abdomen and sat down on the couch.

"Yes Naruto-kun I'm fine. No need to worry. We just have to worry about how Kurami is developing," Shizune said and Naruto quickly agreed with a nod. He knelt down and rubbed Shizune's stomach.

"Kurami-chan, I can't wait to see you. Teach you so many things. You, me, and your Kaa-chan. One just made for your Tou-chan," Naruto said smiling while Shizune chuckled.

"So Naruto-kun, do you think that your life is better?" Shizune asked and Naruto smiled.

"Shizune-chan, it couldn't get any better than this," Naruto said and the brunette medic nodded her head with a smile across her face. Yep, she wouldn't mind this life at all.

_**Uzumaki-Namikaze Empire, Present timeline**_

"And that's how we met," Naruto said, granted he and Shizune didn't tell their kids what they did, but older people could hint towards it. Kurami blushed with a smile while Yugito sobbed.

"That's so beautiful. If only I could've kicked that Uchiha in the balls then it would've been better," Yugito said while some of the kids laughed. Naruto and Shizune chuckled while Itachi smiled.

"Wow, you were my assistant. I can't believe it. Also, really? You used to say 'Aiiiii'?" Tsunade asked while Shizune blushed in embarrassment.

"It was a tick that I was able to get rid of in a few years. I never really needed it anymore," Shizune responded until Itachi spoke.

"It seems that little brother still couldn't make it work if Naruto-san got a child before he did. That's not good," Itachi said while Shikamaru and Shino sighed.

"Troublesome. So all that happened in the other timeline? Damn, I don't want to know what I was like," Shikamaru stated meanwhile Fu looked down at her son who was pulling on her.

"What is it Ryu-kun?" Fu asked and Ryu smiled.

"Kaa-chan, how did you meet Tou-chan?" Ryu asked while Fu chuckled. Soon the other kids turned to their own mothers, Tsunade, Konan, Mikoto, Kurenai, Anko, Kushina, Hana, Tsume, Mei, Yugao, Yugito, Kin, Haku, Tayuya, Ayame, and Tenten.

"Kaa-chan, how did you met Tou-chan?" Rena asked Tenten who was blushing. She chuckled and rubbed the back of her head while Fuji turned to his mother.

"What about you Kaa-chan?" he asked and Ayame blushed looking down at the ground. Anko and Kurenai looked down to their own children who were smiling. Both Fura and Momiji were grinning like mad at them both.

"How about you Kaa-chan?" Fura asked his mother, Kurenai, while Momiji asked her mother, Anko. Minato, Itachi, Zabuza and the others were laughing while Naruto snickered. He turned to Shizune who was smiling also. They both smiled and glanced back. They might be demons, but they would always remember that they were human when they met. Something that would never change.

* * *

_**KG: Yeah I suppose you might say that I tried to add little drama bit since this was in Naruto and Shizune's original timeline I guess. I tried to make it work and while I know Naruto might not take shit from anyone, Sasuke even less, I just figured that maybe he would be just a little submissive till meeting Shizune.**_

_**Naruto: Well it was good to me.**_

_**KG: Well yeah. You're the one who got laid here.**_

_**Naruto: HEY! What does that mean!?**_

_**KG: It's exactly what it is thank you very much. Now then I guess that's it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, do you all really want to know how Ino dies or is that just a mere thought? Anyway. I'll be seeing you guys. Stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME MY DAMN CREAM SODA! Those who say what type, then I say SEND IT ANYWAY DAMMIT! I so hope I portrayed that well.**_


End file.
